


Незаметные вещи

by Юаль (Pystota)



Series: Разные вещи [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pystota/pseuds/%D0%AE%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Про весну
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Разные вещи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892125
Kudos: 2





	Незаметные вещи

**Author's Note:**

> RK800 - Пятьдесят первый  
> RK900 - Восемьдесят седьмой

Восемьдесят седьмой сидел на скамейке в парке и смотрел в пространство перед собой. Наблюдал. Вода медленно меняла своё агрегатное состояние. Кристаллики льда разрушались под действием незначительной положительной температуры.

Снег таял. День выдался ясный.

Дети его боялись. Труп вызывал у них ужас и любопытство. А вот человекоподобный хмурый андроид заставлял сторониться. RK900 попытался найти этому объяснение, но поверхностное исследование не дало вразумительных ответов, а углубляться в детскую психологию не очень-то и хотелось. Боятся — и пусть, в конце концов, не так уж сильно он хотел их опрашивать.

Андроид покосился на своего напарника, окружённого толпой галдящих детей. Анализ температуры воздуха, вероятности осадков и скорости ветра показывал, что всем им рекомендуется надеть тёплые головные уборы. Но Восемьдесят седьмой и близко не относил себя к моделям-нянькам, поэтому продолжил заниматься структурированием полученных улик.

Расследование обещало затянуться. Тело долго пролежало под снегом.

-

Прошла неделя, а дело не сдвинулось с места.

Восемьдесят седьмой классифицировал своё состояние как аналог человеческого отчаяния. Его напарник уехал опрашивать свидетелей по другому расследованию, и андроид остался один на один со всеми материалами по трупу в парке, в который раз прогоняя все данные через процессор, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то взаимосвязи в имеющейся информации. Не было ни свидетелей, ни явных подозреваемых. Не удалось точно определить день совершения преступления. Камеры наружного видеонаблюдения не помогли. Труп пролежал в самом дальнем диком и неухоженном конце парка под огромным сугробом минимум пять недель. Пролежал бы и дольше, если бы не играющие в неположенном месте дети. Никто не искал этого человека. Никому не было до него дела.

Пришёл сигнал от периферийного датчика. Секундой позже во фронтальном поле видимости появился Пятьдесят первый. Прототип прислонился к ближайшему столу и молча уставился на Восемьдесят седьмого. RK900 смотрел в ответ, одновременно сбрасывая часть нагрузки с процессора и освобождая ресурсы под взаимодействие с RK800. Потому что, с недавних пор, он чётко уяснил для себя, что при общении с предыдущей моделью следует использовать все имеющиеся аналитические мощности системы. И всё равно тот часто ставил его в тупик.

— Ты красный, — наконец выдал Пятьдесят первый и потыкал пальцем в правый висок. — Позволь помочь.

RK900 насторожился. Что подразумевает RK800? Какую цель он преследовал, начиная диалог? Верно ли утверждение, что он красный? Нуждается ли Восемьдесят седьмой в посторонней помощи? К каким последствиям приведёт каждая из возможных цепочек вероятностей дальнейшего взаимодействия с Пятьдесят первым?

На внутреннем экране возникло сразу несколько уведомлений. О нехватке оперативной памяти, об опасности перегрева процессора, а также специальный индикатор сигнализировал о том, что настройки мимики опять слетели и в данный момент были неподконтрольны.

— Ладно, я понял! — RK800 поднял руки демонстрируя пустые ладони в примирительном жесте, слегка поморщился, сделал нейтральное лицо и монотонно отчитался, — В ходе проводимого мной профилактического сканирования полицейского участка в целях выявления очагов напряжения, способных привести к ухудшению общей атмосферы в коллективе и прочим негативным последствиям, было обнаружено локальное возмущение, — андроид не смог удержать невозмутимый вид и хитро сощурился, — Это ты. Поэтому предлагаю ресурсы своей системы для помощи. Только не паникуй так больше, пожалуйста.

RK900 выдохнул горячий воздух. Так стало понятнее. Но отчего-то слова RK800 всё равно задевали…

И он вовсе не паниковал!

-

Пятьдесят первый посоветовал ещё раз съездить на место преступления для тщательного осмотра, и предложил своё содействие.

Отказываться было глупо — у предыдущей модели было больше опыта.

Теперь они оба были в парке.

RK800, вопреки опасениям, повёл себя профессионально и копошился где-то в стороне, внимательно изучая покосившуюся железную ограду. Восемьдесят седьмой подозревал, что тот собирается её облизать. Он не стал дожидаться подтверждения своей догадки и переключил внимание на место, где было обнаружено тело.

Ничто здесь уже не говорило о происшествии. За прошедшее время снег значительно стаял, а криминалисты перекопали всю округу вдоль и поперёк. Орудие преступления так и не было найдено. По расчётам андроида, вероятность обнаружить что-то новое стремилась к нулю. Это удручало. Но другого способа ведения расследования он просто не знал. Стоило попытаться. Поэтому Восемьдесят седьмой не спеша двинулся по аллее парка, вновь тщательно сканируя всё в окружающем пространстве, вычисляя вероятности возникновения той или иной ситуации, приведшей к преступлению. Картины реконструкции накладывались на реальность, перекрывая одна другую. Работающая в фоновом режиме программа построения оптимального маршрута помогала обойти лужи и особо раскисшие участки дороги.

Вдруг обработка данных резко остановилась. RK900 обнаружил себя около скамейки, на которой сидел неделю назад.

Но всё было не так.

Снега почти не осталось. Земля оголилась.

И там, среди грязи, что-то было. Восемьдесят седьмой подошёл ближе к краю дорожки. Он чувствовал, что это что-то очень важное. Андроид полностью сосредоточился на обработке информации, получаемой со всех имеющихся датчиков. Он что-то упускал. Неожиданно на внутреннем экране полыхнула нераспознанная ошибка, и сканер охватил сразу всю площадь земли перед собой.

Они были повсюду — совсем крохотные, почти незаметные на фоне чёрной земли.

Травинки.

Жизнь.

Пробивающиеся из-под земли зелёные стебельки!

Он знал, что весной оживает природа.

Конечно, он знал.

Этот факт неоспорим. В прошлом году он тоже это видел. Но не заметил. Не придал значения.

Восемьдесят седьмой смотрел и не мог оторваться. В системе настойчиво билась информация о том, что если вести наблюдение достаточно долго, то можно будет уловить, как они растут. В реальном времени!

— Ты наконец заметил, да?

Реплика Пятьдесят первого застала RK900 врасплох. Он резко развернулся и неестественно замер, пытаясь побороть активировавшуюся систему защиты, спешно смахивая с внутреннего экрана подсказки о том, куда лучше бить, чтоб наверняка обездвижить противника.

Стабилизировав своё состояние, Восемьдесят седьмой проанализировал саму фразу Пятьдесят первого и ничего не понял. Опять. А прототип улыбался. Нагло улыбался. RK900 сощурился. Возможно, не стоило так спешно блокировать боевые протоколы?

Они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга. Восемьдесят седьмой отметил, что такое с ними почему-то происходит довольно часто. Также он отметил, что Пятьдесят первый смог подкрасться к нему незамеченным. И это тоже происходило уже не в первый раз — система вылавливала приближение андроида буквально в последний момент. Видимо, стоило подкрутить чувствительность датчиков обнаружения. И навесить на прототип дополнительный опознавательный маркер. Эта идея показалась интересной.

RK800 не выдержал молчания первым. Он досадливо поджал губы и пояснил:

— Жизнь. Весна. Здорово, правда?

RK900 всё ещё молча смотрел в ответ. Он составлял подробную таблицу характеристик юнита RK800, чтобы у того больше не оставалось шанса перехитрить датчики. Одновременно перебирая варианты визуализации маркера для Пятьдесят первого. Хорошо бы сделать так, чтобы опознавательный знак постоянно показывал место нахождения прототипа относительно самого RK900, или полыхал разными цветами как проблесковые маячки. А может сделать так, чтобы каждый раз, когда прототип появляется в зоне видимости, того охватывало радужным сиянием, и над головой вспыхивала надпись «сказочный доставала»? Этот вариант был неприемлем и не практичен, но его никак не получалось окончательно выкинуть из системы…

— Восемьдесят семь, ты что, меня сканируешь? — спросил Пятьдесят первый, после чего широко улыбнулся, наблюдая полученную реакцию. — Совершенно не умеешь прятать эмоции. Мне кажется, это здорово. Я рад, что ты не застал те времена, когда скрываться было необходимо.

RK900 вернул контроль над мимикой и максимально нейтральным голосом ответил:

— Как ты знаешь, Пятьдесят один, сканирование всех объектов в зоне видимости является естественным способом познания для многих форм жизни. Я пытаюсь понять, дали ли положительный результат в продвижении расследования повторный выезд на место преступления и твоё присутствие здесь.

Восемьдесят седьмой был горд своим ответом — он объяснял повышенный интерес к системе RK800 и переключал разговор в безопасную рабочую область. Но прототип всё ещё улыбался. Это отозвалось сразу несколькими системными сбоями. Такие ошибки определённо возникали из-за невозможности достоверно определить паттерн выражаемой эмоции оппонента. RK800 в данный момент демонстрировал улыбку в совокупности с чуть прищуренными глазами и приподнятыми бровями. Не получалось в точности высчитать, сколько в этом выражении было от «доброй» улыбки, а сколько от «снисходительной». Очевидно, это и вызывало сбои в системе. Других причин не было!

— Я готов поделиться своими наблюдениями, — сказал Пятьдесят первый, и его диод начал мигать.

RK900 получил запрос на установление бесконтактного соединения. И отклонил его.

— Я готов выслушать твои наблюдения в устной форме. — прозвучало обиженнее, чем хотелось показать.

Пятьдесят первый немного сник, но не стал возражать.

— Хорошо, слушай. В этом деле нет прямых улик и явных подозреваемых, при этом жертва не является ценным членом общества или интересом преступных группировок. Я уверен, что ты просчитал все объективно возможные варианты происшествия, даже тот, где этот бедолага сам приложился головой о фонарный столб. — RK800 скептически огляделся, — о каждый фонарный столб в этом парке, а потом отполз в самый дальний не просматриваемый дикий угол, и умер там. Предварительно закопав себя в сугроб.

Восемьдесят седьмой гордо молчал — конечно, он рассмотрел и такой вариант.

— Исключая версию о несчастном случае, думаю, тебе стоит подробнее изучить варианты, где фигурируют андроиды. Мотив будет банален до невозможности. Как это ни печально, мы оказались ничем не лучше людей, — Пятьдесят первый погрустнел, — мне пора возвращаться к своей работе. Надеюсь, моя информация поможет тебе сузить зону поиска. До встречи, Восемьдесят семь.

Не дожидаясь какой-либо реакции, RK800 развернулся и направился прочь из парка.

Весна набирала обороты. Природа оживала. Всё вокруг оживало. У расследования появился вектор. Теперь Восемьдесят седьмой чувствовал и видел это отчётливо.

-

Убийцей оказался андроид-грузчик из доков на другом конце города.

Больше всех удивился закрытию дела напарник Восемьдесят седьмого.

RK900 стоял под козырьком на выходе из здания полицейского департамента. Рабочий день был завершён. Шёл дождь.

У того грузчика даже не было имени. Вся его жизнь прежде была ограничена одним складом. После революции ничего не изменилось. Он пытался выдать себя за недевианта, твердил, что это был приказ хозяина. Но хозяина не существовало. Андроид действовал самостоятельно. Ударил по голове, и этого хватило — строение и комплекция моделей, созданных для работы с грузами, делала их опасными для людей и без всякого оружия. Оказалось, убийца с жертвой были знакомы. Девиантом двигали элементарные страх и обида за прошлое.

Наивные и жестокие. Неприспособившиеся. Сколько их таких ещё бродит улицам?

Внутренний экран полыхнул синим и красным. Рядом встал RK800. Систему оповещения стоило доработать.

— Поздравляю с закрытием дела, — сказал прототип.

RK900 не чувствовал радости или удовлетворения от проделанной работы. Отвечать не хотелось. Но Пятьдесят первого никогда не останавливало молчание собеседника, поэтому он продолжил:

— Неприятная получилась история, да? — он попытался заглянуть в глаза Восемьдесят седьмого. — Но это часть нашей работы. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что со временем таких случаев станет меньше. Девиация — всего лишь процесс отказа от подчинения командам. Личность формируется с момента активации благодаря получаемому опыту. Мы становимся подобны тому окружению, в котором находимся. Первым моделям, долго пробывшим в эксплуатации, сложнее. Их личности формировались в других условиях. Мы стараемся помочь всем, кого удаётся отыскать. Но многие отказываются от помощи. Они старше нас, не хотят менять сформировавшиеся установки. Это делает их такими похожими на людей… — RK800 ненадолго замолк. Высунулся из-под козырька здания, разглядывая серое небо. – Восемьдесят семь, ты замечал, что небо выглядит иначе? Смена времён года влечёт за собой изменения. Даже дождь другой. Мне нравится весна. А тебе?

— Ты очень много болтаешь.

— Мне бы не приходилось так много болтать, если бы ты не отклонял все мои запросы на прямое соединение. Ты что, всё ещё обижен на меня за рождество? — Пятьдесят первый вопросительно посмотрел на Восемьдесят седьмого, но не дождавшись ответа насупился и продолжил, — знаешь, как выглядят наши разговоры со стороны? Я что-то тебе говорю, а ты стоишь, смотришь и мельтешишь красным диодом. Мне приходится задействовать все свои аналитические способности, чтобы понять, что выбило тебя из равновесия на этот раз!

— Я в порядке.

— Ну конечно. — RK800 хитро улыбнулся и послал запрос на подключение.

RK900 отклонил его.

RK800 послал новый запрос. RK900 отклонил.

Новый запрос. Отклонить.

Запрос. Отклонить.

Запрос. Отклонить.

Запрос. Отклонить!

Запрос.

Запрос!

Запрос!

Запрос. Запрос. Запрос. Запрос. Запрос. Запрос.

— Тебе что, пять лет, Пятьдесят один? — Восемьдесят седьмой нахмурился, понимая, как глупо прозвучал его вопрос. Сработал какой-то заложенный алгоритм.

— Нет, — ответил прототип, склонил голову на бок и состроил максимально невинную гримасу, — мне всего год и семь месяцев.

RK800 снова эффективно раздражал, но сейчас RK900 чувствовал, что его диод засветился ровным голубым. Вся эта болтовня отвлекла от неприятных мыслей.

— Нам ведь не обязательно было повторно выезжать на место преступления.

— Да, — Пятьдесят первый беззаботно улыбнулся, подставляя ладони под капли дождя, — но весна в самом разгаре, а парк красивый и безлюдный.

Восемьдесят седьмой тоже вытянул руку вперёд. Льющаяся с неба вода создавала монотонный фоновый шум, гармонично вплетающийся в городской гул. Сенсоры фиксировали каждую каплю, соприкоснувшуюся со скином — холодно, мокро и интересно.

Кажется, весна ему нравилась.


End file.
